


Long Sleeves, You Drown Me

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Height Differences, Kinda, M/M, mentioned showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Kihyun doesn't understand why Hyungwon still could manage to find clothes with longer sleeves than his long limbs, Hyungwon has a suspicion as to why it matters to Kihyun.





	Long Sleeves, You Drown Me

“I don’t understand,” Kihyun grumbles as he flips through Hyungwon’s wardrobe. “I don’t understand _at all_.”

Hyungwon peeks through the magazine he’s been reading and lets the corners of his lips tug up. “You don’t understand how clothes work?”

“It’s not that,” Kihyun throws a scarf to Hyungwon. He huffs and continues examining Hyungwon’s clothes. “It’s just— You are _long_ , but—”

“You like me long,” Hyungwon cuts with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows. A sock lands on his face.

“It’s not _that_ , geez!” Kihyun throws a disgusted look at Hyungwon. “I mean, you are all extra long limbs and nothing else, yet you still manage to find clothes that are _excessively_ longer than your long limbs. I can’t believe it.”

Hyungwon snickers. He puts down his magazine and gazes at his boyfriend. “They are fine,” Hyungwon defends. “It’s not like I’m dragging sleeves or anything.”

“But _I_ will be dragging sleeves if I put any of these on.”

“And why is that a problem? That’s _my_ clothes, not yours,” Hyungwon hits back, not missing a beat.

At that, Kihyun’s hands stop moving between clothes. The tips of his ears are slightly red and he awkwardly clears his throat.

Hyungwon perks up. His eyes scan Kihyun’s expression and his brain comes to a conclusion. “Oh God, Kihyun!”

“ _What_?!” Kihyun turns around in a snap. His voice is an octave or two higher and his face is even redder than the tips of his ears.

“Are you trying to use my clothes?” Hyungwon asks, smirking.

“No! Why would I?! Are you out of your mind?! Are you crazy?!” Kihyun rambles.

“Yoo Kihyun,” Hyungwon stands up and walks closer to the older. He uses his coaxing voice and it’s already irritating Kihyun. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

Hyungwon stops right in front of Kihyun and _deliberately_ bends a little so he’s on Kihyun’s eye level now. “Oh, yes, you are.”

Kihyun refuses to look at Hyungwon’s eyes. He shoves Hyungwon away and turns back to the clothes. The silence stretches for a full minute and Hyungwon lets it be, clearly _sure_ Kihyun would crack sooner or later.

Kihyun does not. He stubbornly goes through Hyungwon’s clothes without answering to Hyungwon anymore. He even folds a few pieces, vaguely acting like he’s actually doing _something_ there.

Hyungwon stifles his chuckle and leans forward to give Kihyun a lazy back hug. He noses Kihyun’s cheek and inhales Kihyun’s scent, effectively tickling Kihyun by doing so. He feels it when Kihyun slowly melts to his embrace, leaning back to him slowly despite his little outburst of a defense earlier. Hyungwon sways their bodies to left and right while humming some random song and that’s when Kihyun finally laughs. Kihyun elbows Hyungwon’s side while muttering _silly_ repeatedly, but he’s laughing, so it’s a win for Hyungwon anyway.

Kihyun turns around to face Hyungwon and loops his arms around Hyungwon’s neck. He sways by his own now, leading Hyungwon in this dance they do to Hyungwon’s hum. Kihyun presses his cheek on Hyungwon’s chest—he hates to admit this but this is one of the many perks of their height difference—then lets Hyungwon’s heartbeat calm him down.

Hyungwon looks down to Kihyun’s top of the head. He plants a kiss there, smiling because he could feel his ultimate triumph is nearing.

Approximately two minutes and three steps on Hyungwon’s feet later, Kihyun finally, _finally_ admits, “Minhyuk looks so fuckin’ cozy in Hyunwoo hyung’s shirt. He said so himself. The jerk was _so_ smug, I threw a fucking shoe at him.”

Hyungwon has expected this. He _knows_ it would be something like this. He holds his laughter back, though, swallowing it and only letting a smirk form on his lips. “So, _boyfriend_ clothes?”

It’s funny. They’ve been together for months now and Kihyun is practically living in Hyungwon’s place but the mere mention of them being _boyfriends_ is still making Kihyun fluster. It’s cute, Hyungwon decides.

Kihyun buries his whole face on Hyungwon’s chest and clutches on Hyungwon’s clothes. The tips of his ears are reddening again and his steps are faltering. It is not more than a mumble when he gives in and answers, “Yeah, _boyfriend_ clothes.”

Kihyun is so very cute, Hyungwon thinks as he ducks down to kiss the man.

 

 

 

 

_(“God, this is practically a dress on me,” Kihyun says, walking out the bathroom with nothing but his underwear and Hyungwon’s long-sleeved shirt. The hem of the shirt almost reaches Kihyun’s knees and not even the fingertips are visible from the sleeves. The shirt is barely hanging on Kihyun’s shoulders and he looks like he is drowned in the shirt._

_Hyungwon blinks. He stares at Kihyun and gapes._

_“Geez, I’m going to— This is stupid I’m going to change,” Kihyun says, already turning back to the bathroom._

_Hyungwon scurries to Kihyun and stops the man by hugging him. “Don’t,” he says, “You’re so fucking cute, oh my God.”_

_Kihyun makes voices that sound like he hates it, but he doesn’t fight it when Hyungwon drags him to the bed._

_Minhyuk was right. This is so fucking cozy.)_


End file.
